The Theif of Souls
by Motherboard
Summary: Alucard, Seras and Walter must travel to Alucard's homeland to take out the leader of a cult. This leader claims to be the reincarnation of Dracula himself. (which doesn't go over to well with Alucard)
1. Three Ranks

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or anything else related to Hellsing. Ha! Now you can't sue me.

-Chapter One: Three Ranks-

As Alucard sauntered into his master's office, he noticed that Sir Hellsing seemed a little...on edge, at least more on edge than she usually was. He stopped at the front of her desk and looked her in the eye, his un-dead crimson ones meeting her piecing blue ones.

"You called Master?" Alucard asked, voice echoing throughout the empty room. Integra's eyes narrowed at the vampire standing before her, uncomfortable at his close proximity.

"Indeed." Sir Hellsing replied, standing up herself to better meet her servant's gaze. "An important mission has come up. I'm sending Walter and Seras with you-"

"Why Master, don't you think I can handle it by myself?" The vampire asked, smiling and purposely showing fangs.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." Integra growled, teeth digging into her cigar. "As I was saying, this mission requires a trip to Romania. I know you've been there before."

"Where I was born and where I died. Where Vlad Dracula fought the Turkish army." Alucard said, sneering at the ancient memory.

"Stop daydreaming." Integra ordered, she snubbed her cigar out on a silver ashtray, the end now no more than a chewed up pulp. Pulling a fresh cigar from a silver pocket case, the Master of the Hellsing household continued, "There is a new threat in Romania, a vampire claiming to be the reincarnation of Dracula himself."

"That's absurd," growled Alucard in an angry tone, "everyone knows Dracula was killed."

His master stopped him, "I know that you fool." Integra stopped and realized that the situation had gotten out of hand. The blood drained from her face as she calmed down.

"It seems this mission is stressing you out Master." Alucard said.

"Indeed." She replied, chewing on her new cigar. She wished Walter would hurry up with her evening tea. "As you are aware, there are three ranks of vampires." Integra continued, "The lowest rank being chipped humans, the next being those bitten by a vampire, much like Police Girl. The third class is those such as yourself, true vampires."

Sir Hellsing stopped and glared at Alucard, who was smirking with a grin that meant he was going to enjoy this mission.

"We have seen all the types of vampires here in England, and we have traced most of them coming from Bucharest, Romania. You, Seras and Walter will find the master vampire and destroy." Integra growled.

"Finally, a mission that might ease my boredom." Alucard started laughing, fangs being shown off.

"Get out of my office." His master said, annoyed with her servant. With a mocking bow and a final grin, Alucard started to disappear into the floor of his master's office.

"Anything else Master?" The vampire asked when only his head remained visible.

"Call Walter and Seras in here." Integra said.

After Alucard exits the office, he finds Walter and Seras playing a game of cards. Seras has the biggest smirk you have ever seen on her face, while Walter just sits there.

Alucard stops them.

"The Master calls you," he says.

"What for?" Seras asks

"She wishes us to go to Romania, on a very important mission."

"Really!" says Seras, "I've never been to Romania. When are we leaving?"

Walter then rose up from his chair. "Well I'm not going."

Alucard and Seras looked at Walter like he just killed someone.

"I don't remember where it says that I have to go somewhere."

Alucard looked down.

"I'll tell the master." He said quietly.

He walked away. A few moments later, Seras and Walter heard from Intergra's office, "Walter, Seras get in here, right now!" in an angry tone.

As they walked into Sir Hellsing's office they saw her sipping hot tea. They sat down.

Integra turned to Walter.

"When are you going to find something else to do, **BESIDES BUSTING MY CHOPS!"**

Walter replied, "I just think think, sir, that you are jumping the gun here."

"Oh really, and you don't think 10,000 vampires slaughtering innocent women and children is a big deal?!"

"I think we are just rushing it a bit, I mean, we haven't even solved all of England problems yet."

"I am so sorry, Walter, I forgot that your allowed to think in my office," screamed Integra. "When you are in my office you follow my command understand?"

"Do you have anything important to say?" replied Walter

Integra broke her tea cup by squeezing it. The hot black tea steamed imprints on her hand.

Her face got a crimson red and her pupils got as big as the moon and she screamed, "Since when have you decided to tell how** TO DO MY JOB!**"

Walter sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me," she said.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Walter replied. "Anything you say."

"Yes," said Sir Integra, "anything."

Walter stood up and walked out of the room.

Seras, still amazed by the fight, stood up, and without saying a word, walked strait out of the room.

Alucard smiled at his master and said, when he got to door, "Farewell."

As he walked out of the room Integra kept thinking it might be the last time she could see Alucard alive.

-End Chapter-


	2. The Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or anything else related to it.

Chapter 2: The Trip

After the trio arrived at the airport, an excited Seras asked, "What plane do we get on?" Alucard starred at her, not saying a word.

Walter replied, "Sir Integra told us he must get on a private airplane,"

Seras said, "So you mean we will be all alone on the airplane?"

Walter shrugged, "Not exactly, there will be others on the plane, but very little.

As Alucard, Seras and Walter boarded the plane, they noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at them. They smuggled their weapons on the plane. The plane was a private jet with only three other passengers, a chubby woman with blond hair and rosy cheeks, a skinny man dressed in a blue scarf and a red hat, and a man looking down dressed all in black.

As the plane was moving, Seras said, "I can't wait till we get to Romania, Alucard!"

When she said that, the man in black stood up and looked at Seras and grinned, showing bloody fangs instead of eye teeth. He pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Alucard's heart.

He said sinisterly in a quiet raspy voice, "Stay out of Romania and stay away from our master."

Alucard just smiled and said, "Ha you fool!"

Alucard pulled out his double handguns. While Walter made his dental floss of death appear from of his gloves. Seras went and hid looking for her gun at the same time.

As Walter quickly swings at the man in black, the man in black blocks the string with a sword and then hurls it at Walter, but misses and hit's the poor skinny man with the blue scarf(now red) strait through the head. At this point the fat woman passed out and Alucard fired more rounds.

Seras now found what she was looking for (Vampire-B-Gone, as Seras called it. It is actually anti-vampire spray, made with Holy Water, Silver, Vitamin K (the vitamin which helps in blood clotting that is deadly to vampires) and a few other ingredients.

The man in black knocked Walter against the wall and pointed his gun at Alucard's heart and Alucard pointed his at the man in black.

"You have no bullets left," said the man in black. "I have one."

They stared at each other

"For the Master's glory," the man in black said, preparing to pull the trigger.

Just then Seras jumped in between them and sprayed the spray in the man in black's eyes. They swelled up immediately; blood and pus oozed through his eyelids. He started screaming. When he opened his mouth she sprayed some more in; his neck swelled up and he could not breeze, and just in case you were wondering, the fat lady had a heart attack and died.

Anyway, the man in black, with his last once of strength, reached in his pocket and pulled out a grenade, filled with sharp silver projectiles along with explosives. He pulled the ring.

Alucard grabbed Seras and Walter and jumped from the plane. Just then the plane exploded, along with all the weapons, all except Alucard's and Walter's.

As they landed on land, not hard because the tree branched broke their fall, Alucard woke the dazed Walter up, "Welcome to my homeland," "Well lets continue on our journey," Seras said and the trio walked down a deserted path.


End file.
